I'm With You
by Cupcakes11 Reborn
Summary: Another Jap/Viet fic for all Hetalia fans who love this couple.


**A/N: It's that time again to repost another JAP/VIET story which I love this couple to death!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Hetalia**

* * *

Nhu was standing all alone in the room, wearing a traditional red Vietnamese wedding Ao Dai with a gold Khan Dong hat. She can feel a knot in her stomach and felt like she was in the terrible nightmare and couldn't wake up. All she could think about was Kiku, her childhood best friend from Japan.

As she stood there, thinking, the door opened and Yao stepped in, wearing a yellow Tangzhuang and black pants. "Nhu, it's time, aru." he said, offering his arm in front of her. Nhu sighed sadly before walking towards him, linking her arm at him.

Kiku was at the World Meeting, feeling sad and depressed. The girl that he had love is going to be married to Alfred in 45 minutes. If she does, she'll be gone forever. Feliciano and Ludwig was also there, trying to cheer Kiku up.

"Aw, cheer up, Kiku." Feliciano said, "I'm sure you will ever get to see her again."

"I can't believe Nhu is getting married to Alfred." Kiku said, sadly, "How can this be?"

"Maybe Alfred and his soldiers enter Nhu's country in the first place during the Vietnam War." Ludwig said before cursing quietly, "Damn that stupid American."

Kiku slammed his hands on the table and begins to make an announcemnt, "All right, listen up, Axis! We must stop this wedding once and for all!"

"Why?!" Feliciano asked, confused, causing Kiku's cheeks turned red.

"Because...Because..." The Japanese said in a timid voice, "Because I love her."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ludwig shouted like Adolf Hitler, "Let's crash this wedding! Axis Powers style!"

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered while Kiku smiled in determination. Let the sabotage begin!

Nhu stood with Yao's arm linked as the piano began to play 'Here comes the bride'. Everyone stood up and looked at her walking down the aisle. Nhu saw them smiling and crying at the same time.

She wanted to cry too but not in front of Yao and Alfred. As she and Yao walked down the aisle, Nhu prayed for Kiku to rescue her.

Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku are at the USA area, passing people in the street.

"Come on, guys! We got to hurry!" Ludwig shouted, "The wedding is going to start any minute!"

Poor Feliciano, on the other hand, was the weak runner. "Slow down, guys!" he shouted in panic, "Not so fast! Wait for me!"

We're gonna be too late... Kiku thought in his mind. We're gonna be too late...

When Yao and Nhu made it to the priest and Alfred, Yao let her go which she goes over to Alfred and stand next to him. Alfred smiled at his Vietnamese bride as he took her arm.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage between Alfred F. Jones and Nhu Nguyen." the priest stated, "If anyone has an objections to this marriage say now or forever hold your peace." Nhu waited despearately for someone to object but no one respond. "Good." the priest smiled, "Then we shall continue!" Nhu couldn't believe it. Her last hope was gone, meaning that she was trapped with no way out.

Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku rushed out into the road as a horn sounded. They jumped over the bonnet of the taxi that was about to knock them down. They quickly ran on searching desperately for the church until they spotted it.

"There it is!" Kiku shouted, pointing at it.

"Ah, finally!" Ludwig said as they run towards a large gray building with glass stained windows.

Feliciano was starting to feel exhausted. "I don't think I'm not gonna make it, guys." he panted, "Can we rest for a moment?"

"No, we have to keep moving!" Kiku said, "If we don't hurry, we're too hurry!"

"He's right, you know." Ludwig said, making Feliciano groaned in disbelief until they reached the church grounds.

"I do!" Alfred declared before taking Nhu's hand.

"And Nhu, do you take Alfred Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

Nhu was silent as she remembers a flashback of her and Kiku spending time together.

Flashback...

"Do not forget me, Kiku." Nhu said, staring at Kiku's brown eyes. They were in Nhu's hometown near the lake.

"Forget me nots." Kiku said before giving her a hug. "Oh, I'll never forget you. Never." Nhu smiles at him, returning his embrace.

End flashback

"Speak up." the priest said.

Nhu's eyebrows become angry as she said, softly, "Never."

The priest looked confused. "What?"

"Never!" Nhu said with more force.

"I beg your pardon?" the priest asked.

"I cannot marry Alfred." Nhu said, making the whole crowd gasped in shock. "I don't love him! I love Kiku!"

"What?" Alfred was confused as well.

"Nhu!" Yao scolded.

"Stop!" a male voice echoed through the church. Everyone turned to see Kiku and Ludwig. Feliciano followed them inside, feeling exhausted.

"What's going on?" Arthur said furiously, "What are you doing?"

Kiku walked towards the alter. "I came here because I want to tell Nhu something." he said, "I'm in love with the most Asian girl in the world. Her words are kind and likes to being quiet sometimes. And I hope she'll have me as long as she decides." When he stopped in front of Nhu, the Vietnamese flashed a smile at him.

"Of course I'll have you." Nhu said, making Kiku smiled back. "I love you." The crowd gasped even more except Feliciano and Ludwig who smiled proudly at Kiku who stepped onto the alter beside Nhu. They both hugged and leaned in to kiss. Feliciano cheered in happiness while Ludwig remained quiet. After a few minutes, Kiku and Nhu parted and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

Yao glared at Nhu with hatred in his eyes. "Nhu, if you leave with Kiku, I will disown you!"

Nhu ignored him while staring at Kiku's eyes. "As long as we both shall live." she said, "No matter what happens."

"Well, then, let's go." The Japanese said, "We're going to spend our moment together. Just you and me."

Nhu smiled as she takes her hand. They both ran out of the church while the guests filed out, watching them running off into the distance. When Feliciano and Ludwig joined the crowd, Feliciano was cheering once more, "Alright, go, Kiku! Way to go!"

Ludwig grinned as he chuckled, "Good work, Kiku. I'm very proud of you."

At Nhu's house, Kiku and Nhu are alone in the couch, staring at each other's eyes.

"I love you, Kiku!" Nhu said to her love.

Kiku blushed as he snake his arms around her, "Watashi wa, anata o aishite imasu (I love you), Nhu."

"Forever and always, right?" The Vietnamese smirked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yep, that too."

Nhu rested her head against Kiku's shoulder before they share their second kiss. With their romantic feelings to each other, all they saw is themselves forever and forever.

* * *

**End one-shot**


End file.
